


Amends

by phoenixnz



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Conner has some serious making up to do
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Amends

**Author's Note:**

> I think everyone who watched the season 10 episode Scion had some serious issues with what happened between Lois and Conner and wanted to know what happened afterward. I can't remember if there was a deleted scene which included that, and I couldn't find anything so this is my interpretation. I do think he got off too lightly, but as this is meant to be offscreenville between that night and whenever he was on the farm next, I had to try to match it up somehow.

Conner looked at Clark. He couldn’t believe what he had almost done. Not only had he hurt Clark, who had shown him nothing but kindness, but he had hurt the woman Clark loved as well. He wouldn’t have blamed his … brother? Half-brother? Father – no, that was too weird. If Clark was his father, then Lex Luthor would be his father as well. 

“Let’s go home,” Clark said. 

Conner turned and looked around. “I need to do something,” he said. Clark frowned at him. “Lois.”

“Let me worry about Lois …”

The teen shook his head. “No. This was my mess. I need to fix this,” he said. 

Clark nodded. “All right. But if you need me, call for me.” Conner did wonder if his 'brother' was just trying to placate him, but he still had to try. 

Conner began searching the ruined mansion, using his enhanced senses to try to determine if she was still there. He knew he’d frightened her. He remembered everything he’d done while he’d been under the influence of the red meteor rock. It still weirded him out a little to know that that little rock had come from a different galaxy. At least, he assumed so. Clark hadn’t been too clear on that.

“Lois?” he called softly. 

He activated his x-ray vision, searching through the rubble. He spotted a figure crouched down against what looked like some kind of support and moved toward it. 

She must have spotted him as she got quickly to her feet. She looked as if she was about to run, but he put up a hand.

“Lois, I’m not going to hurt you.”

She was shivering with cold but she stood her ground. “Then why did you?”

“I … I don’t know. I guess, part of me wanted to hurt Clark because I thought he betrayed me, but another part of me thought … it doesn’t matter what I thought. I’m just … I’m so sorry, Lois.” He held out a hand. “Please, come back to the farm with me.”

She shook her head. “I’ll make my own way there,” she said. “I don’t trust you.”

He deserved that. Even if he had been under the influence of the rock, it was still no excuse. 

“Okay. I’ll back off,” he said. “Maybe it’s best if I stay with Tess or something,” he said, remembering that she had an apartment in the city. She’d told him it was a corporate apartment she often used when she was entertaining potential business associates. 

He turned away and began to step out, but turned back. “For what it’s worth, I really am sorry that I hurt you.”

He knew when he overheard a phone call between Tess and Lois later that she was okay, just not particularly thrilled with him at the moment. He had no idea how he was ever going to make it up to her. 

He returned to the farm a couple of days later, eager to begin making amends. He had figured he should keep his distance for a little while, giving Clark a chance to talk to Lois. He knocked hesitantly on the screen door, spotting Lois in the kitchen, making coffee.

“Um, hi,” he said.

The look she gave him was pure ice. He’d already realised she was a strong-minded woman, but this was something else. 

“Clark’s not here,” she said.

“I wanted to talk to you, actually.” He gestured toward the door. “Um, can I …” She stood on the other side of the screen door.

“If you’ve come here to apologise, again …”

He raised his hands. “Please, Lois, I just want to know how I can ever make it up to you.”

“You think I don’t know what was really behind it?” she asked. “Clark’s been on red K before, and he’s explained how it removes your inhibitions, but what you did was far beyond that. Do you even understand how wrong it was?”

He nodded, almost in tears of remorse. “I know,” he said. “I know there’s nothing I can say that will ever make you feel better about what happened. I wish I could take it back.” 

She opened the screen door and ushered him inside, still keeping a distance. 

“Conner, I do get it. This wasn’t just about Clark betraying you. The truth is, what Lionel did to you was ten times worse.”

“I know,” he said, nodding in agreement.

“You just need to give me time to trust you.”

“I know how I can start,” he said. “Clark told me about his dad. How he said that work builds character.” She smiled, clearly fond of Clark’s father. It was the first genuine smile she’d shown him since he’d treated her so horribly.

“You’re right. He always said that.”

“I’m gonna go right now and start fixing the barn,” he said. “I made kind of a mess.”

With that, he left the house, ready to get to work.


End file.
